Remembering to forget
by Kriki
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions...The time has come for an enemy to be faced but in reality who is the one that needs to be fought. And will Alec's memory jeopardise his and Max's relationship...
1. Finding the puzzle pieces

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I wish I did own Jensen Ackles (Alec) Though...drool...  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Chicago; July 10th 2022  
  
Max's hips ground against his, only thin layers of clothes separating their toned bodies. He could feel himself responding to the beautiful transgenic straddling him; and he closed his eyes, mentally talking himself down. She laughed and a growl echoed past his lips, low and throaty. He rose up, flipping them so that she was pinned down, his thumb pressed into her throat and his other hand holding her arms above her head,  
  
"Give up?"  
  
Max nodded and he rolled off of her, knowing that she was staring at him,  
  
"What Max?"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No.",  
  
His voice was hollow and disheartened and she grimaced.  
  
"Don't worry Alec, it will just take some time."  
  
Alec. That was him, or so he was told. He liked it; it bore a resemblance to the personality he possessed, which was starting to emerge more and more.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That it will take some time."  
  
Time. It was a tricky situation. There was too much of it and yet never enough at the same time.  
  
"There's not enough time. What if we run out? We're living on borrowed time, after all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
At Crash, Alec sat down at the bar, finishing a drink, "Barkeep! Another scotch. And a, uh, tequila shot for the pretty blonde. " He slid his glass down toward the end of the bar, where Asha was sitting. She looked up, "That's all right. I was just leaving." "Come on. " She leaves her beer behind, stepping over to him. "All right, but once you hear the good news about Max and Logan, you might be wanting that drink. " " What news?" Alec handed her a drink, "Why don't you fortify yourself?" Asha nodded and took the drink. "Bottoms up." Later on, Alec and Asha are still at Crash, drinking lots of beer and doing lots of shots. Asha toasts, "Logan and Max." "Max and Logan." "Every happiness." "Ha!" They clinked glasses and drink. Asha speaks rather wistfully, "Wonder what they're doing right now." Alec gave her a pointed look while she continues, "You know what I mean. Logan's so romantic--I bet he made her dinner. Wine...candles...I bet it's perfect." " Yeah, that sounds like them. I mean, why consummate two years of unbridled passion when we can have pasta?" "You're a pig. You don't know anything about love. "Well, I know more than you think. Besides, you're a liar." "How so?" "Because you don't wish them all the happiness in the world; you want Logan for yourself. I mean, come on. You had it all dialled in when Max was back at Manticore, presumed dead. You and Logan, doing your hero thing, spending hours together in his fancy little apartment, all tuned up about the ways of the world. It was a good time for you, right?" "Yeah, he was thinking about Max every second of every day. He never believed she was dead. And when she came back, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him." "Yeah, until the virus thing." "Even with the virus, they never gave up on each other. And no matter how I feel about it, I have to respect that. Because that, my friend, is true love." "Yeah, right. Have they ever even once said "I love you"? No. No. Max...Max would choke on the words. Logan...eh, he'd say it, in an email. (Mocking Max) "He's not my boyfriend. We were never even like that. It was never the right time." No, Logan is a repressed WASP and Max is a...a broken toy. The two of them will never work out together." "And you are cynical." "No. I'm someone who believes in going after what he wants, and damn the consequences. When you've been dead a hundred years, little girl, you have only just begun to be dead. We're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, then you're never really living at all. If I loved someone, I'd tell 'em. And if I wanted someone, then I would let her know, straight up. Asha, I want you. Come home with me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?",  
  
Max whispered softly, scared to distract Alec from whatever he was lost in.  
  
"Another piece of the puzzle."  
  
"Really what did you see?"  
  
"Me and this blonde..."  
  
"Okay, not loving the idea of a sharing relationship right now!"  
  
"Nothing like that. We were talking...about you and Logan. You had a virus and had found a cure."  
  
Alec paused, his plump lips puckered to show his being deep in thought,  
  
"You were sick?"  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
"How long? It seems like I can't keep track of time anymore."  
  
"Months. You want me to go over it all again?"  
  
He nodded and Max pulled herself into his lap, savouring the feel of his arms around her,  
  
"Okay. We first met about one and a half years ago. I burnt down Manticore - no thanks to you - a few days later and you've been living on the outside ever since."  
  
"What about when I was recaptured?"  
  
"Almost a year had passed since we met. I was kidnapped..."  
  
"By Ben."  
  
"Who's telling the story here?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yes by Ben. You took part in a swap - you for me. You know how it ends."  
  
"Hopefully happily ever after."  
  
Alec sighed, pushing Max off of him and standing up t o look over the city through the thick-glassed window. She moved over to him, hesitating, before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and tucking her chin onto his shoulder,  
  
"I know it's hard for you."  
  
"We've been here basically five months. It's like this place sucks the life out of us. We're cut off from contact with anyone and I still haven't regained most of my memory. Today's flash was the biggest I've had in ages."  
  
"I know. I wish we could be back at Jampony with OC, Sketchy, hell even Normal. Or hanging at Joshua's watching him paint another masterpiece. But we can't. It's too dangerous. Until you regain your memory, it's too dangerous."  
  
"You know what would help my memory?"  
  
He swivelled around to face her, hot breath tickling her ear. Max licked her lips nervously,  
  
"Slow down lover boy, we were never like that."  
  
"Yeah but I bet I dreamed about it. Well, how about we do it to pass the time."  
  
Alec cupped her face with the most gentle of touch, leaning in to press a softly urgent kiss against her lips. Max pulled back, ignoring her body's plea to give in to temptation,  
  
"You know what my answer is."  
  
He sighed, stepping back,  
  
"Yeah I know, no sex for Alec."  
  
"Do you understand why?"  
  
"Yeah I do. You want to wait until my memory returns. I get that. But, what if it never returns?"  
  
"It will. If you want me bad enough, it should provide some incentive for your memory to return."  
  
Alec groaned loudly, then smirked at her cheekily,  
  
"Wouldn't it be such a shame if it were the trigger to my memory unlocking and we'll never know. I can't believe that you're resisting such a fine specimen as myself."  
  
Max smiled at him, it reaching and lighting up her eyes,  
  
"Now that's the Alec I remember. But, I'll tell you what.when we have been here for 6 months - that's less than 4 weeks away - if you have had no major developments with your memory, I might find it in my heart to reconsider."  
  
"You know, 6 months seems to me like the longest time to go without. I must be building up quite a store."  
  
"For a guy like you, 6 months is an extreme time. You used to go home with a different girl each night."  
  
"Until I met you."  
  
He sank into the squashy sofa and Max snuggled next to him, comforted by his arm draped heavily around her,  
  
"Not quite. Not until you lost your memory saving me."  
  
"I sound like quite the guy, putting my ass out on the line for you like that."  
  
"Mmm, it was the first unselfish thing you ever did. And the thing that made me realise how I felt for you."  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Alec. You know I don't want us saying how we feel..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Not until my memory returns. Fine okay. Let's watch some TV."  
  
"There's never anything good on."  
  
"Max, this is my boob tube. Just let me relish in the one pleasure you're allowing me to enjoy until I'm me again."  
  
He flicked the set on and leaned back, watching eagerly with his eyes glued and his face set into an excited grin that reminded her of a kid on a cheesy Christmas special.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Some things should be forgotten

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I wish I did own Jensen Ackles (Alec) though...drool...  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Chicago; July 11th 2002  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin. Another body has been discovered in the woods out skirting Seattle. The victim has been identified as Caucasian, early 20s male, with a barcode recently tattooed on his neck. Police have not commented as of yet, but it does appear that this was the possible work of transgenics. This is the 25th body discovered with this particular MO in less than 3 years. As of yet, there is one main suspect police are searching for to question, who's possible DNA may be a match to some found at a crime-scene almost 2 years ago. Whether the same person or people or a copycat performed all these killings, is yet to be determined. Police would..."  
  
Alec looked around wildly, he was all alone/ he shivered involuntarily and then composed himself, before bellowing at the top of his lungs,  
  
"Max!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec was standing at the edge of a forest. Bodies - five of them - brutally murdered and displayed in a way that could only be connected with Manticore.  
  
"You thought I did that."  
  
"Why shouldn't she, given your record."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec felt pain rip through his heart emotionally as Max angrily addressed him,  
  
"I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world."  
  
"You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?"  
  
"Yes Alec, I think you could."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max ran into the spacious living room, her eyes broad with worry and her breathes came out in gasps. Not of exhaustion, but rather fear. Alec's voice, there was something deathly afraid in it. She gasped as she saw him on the couch jerking horribly. She knew she shouldn't touch him, that he was remembering something. But he looked so helpless, just like when he had remembered the whole Rachel Berrisford incident. Finally, he stopped shuddering and peeled his eyes open to see an anxious Max peering down at him.  
  
"Hey. Bad memory?"  
  
"The worst."  
  
He jerked away from her normally soothing touch and sat up, holding his face in his hands,  
  
"Alec..."  
  
Max reached out instinctively again to him and once more, he pulled away,  
  
"Why did I have to remember?"  
  
"It's good that you remember."  
  
"Some things are better left forgotten."  
  
She moved up on the couch next to him and he allowed her to hold onto his trembling hand. Silence stretched on for eternity before he spoke,  
  
"He's killing again."  
  
"I know."  
  
Alec looked up at her soft, timid voice and intertwined her fingers with hers,  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill him again...I can't. But there's no way I can hand him into the police, that's unnecessary exposure these days, considering the transgenic scare has died down somewhat."  
  
"He has to be stopped."  
  
"You think I don't know that Alec? I do. But he is my brother. And looks exactly like you. I just don't think I could bring myself to kill him again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max's apartment was a place Alec rarely ever was in, and now they were pouring out their hearts. He chose that moment to speak,  
  
"Listen, since we're already knee-deep in painful subjects...tell me about  
  
him. About Ben."  
  
As she spoke, Max remembers young Ben at Manticore. In her mind, she sees Ben making butterfly shadows on the wall, and herself watching and smiling.  
  
"When we were kids, back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything. You know? Why we were there, what was outside. So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow it made us feel...loved. Like we weren't all alone."  
  
"Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?"  
  
"After we escaped, it was like there were too many things in this world he didn't have answers for."  
  
Max remembered young Ben leading the hunt through the woods. Then the words he said to her in the Space Needle,  
  
"We never should've left. Everything made sense there."  
  
"I don't know. He just...lost it.",  
  
Max turned to get a couple of coffee mugs, then stared off into space. Alec's face became concerned as he looked at her,  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
She remembered sobbing over Ben's body in the woods.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She sat down. Alec could see that she was clearly not fine and made his war around the counter to stand next to her,  
  
"Max, what is it?"  
  
"We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there."  
  
"Reindoctrination. Or worse."  
  
"I killed him."  
  
Alec looked surprised, Max, oblivious to him continues,  
  
"He asked me to, so I did. (Her voice breaks and her eyes tear up) And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away."  
  
Tears ran down Max's cheeks. Alec put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback: Max kicked Ben to the ground. Father Destry took off as Ben leapt to his feet. He and Max circled each other, glaring, and began to fight. Each landed several kicks and punches on the other. Manticore snipers were walking through the woods. Ben kicked Max against a tree. He went to kick her again, but she beat him to it, breaking his leg. He fell to the ground, gasping, and tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Max knelt and started to help him up, but they both hear Manticore helicopters approaching. Ben gasped in her lap, " Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me." "Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught." "I know." He looked at her pointedly and her face fell, "Ben, I can't." "Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the nomalies. Please." Max looked at him tearily while he silently begged her. She seemed resolved, "Tell me about the Good Place." Ben smiled, as if being put at ease, "Where no one ever gets punished." "And no one gets yelled at." "And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as..." Max broke his neck. She softly dropped his head to the ground and, as the helicopters got nearer, began to sob. * * * * *  
  
"I wont let anyone hurt you Max."  
  
She snapped her head up and looked at Alec affectionately, giving him a small, shaky smile,  
  
"Just like I'd never let anyone hurt you. I nearly lost you once, I'll never let that happen again."  
  
He reached over, cupping her smooth face with his gentle hand and tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze,  
  
"I promise you Max, we'll sort this out. We'll stop him. And if you cant deal with it, then know that I will do it for you...I'd do anything for you."  
  
She leaned in, pressing her forehead against his, hovering her lips an inch from his,  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
She moved her mouth to his ear, caressing it first gently, then more rough. Teasing him with her mouth. Alec shivered, she was pressing all the right buttons, she knew what got him going. Max's hand lovingly moved to the back of his neck, stroking his barcode tenderly. He moaned as she trailed feather light bite kisses along to his jaw, moving her mouth on his neck to attack it with a series of feverish nips. She felt his throat vibrate as he murmured,  
  
"Anytime. Really, no big...deal."  
  
Alec plunged his mouth on hers, pushing his body on top of Max's, so that they were fully lying down on the couch. Max met his kiss with same urgency and lust, pressing her swollen lips against his. Alec felt her push her tongue into his mouth, letting it explore, taste him. His hands ran over her curvaceous body, resting on her hips. He squeezed her delicately and she giggled little snatches of delight,  
  
"Alec, that tickles!"  
  
He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth this time, duelling with hers in a heated battle,  
  
"Mmm...You taste...so good..."  
  
Max smiled again and Alec found it hard to breathe, hard to concentrate on anything but this spectacular beauty underneath him,  
  
"Max, I love..."  
  
She put a finger on his lips, silencing him from finishing the sentence,  
  
"Alec, don't."  
  
"Let me say it."  
  
"You don't need to. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. We can wait until you're you again before expressing ourselves verbally."  
  
He moved off of her into a sitting position and sighed,  
  
"I thought we went over this. I know you're afraid that when I regain my memory, I wont want you. But, you're wrong. How could I not want you? You're the sweetest, most caring person I know."  
  
Max's face lit up and she moved across the couch, snuggling into him,  
  
"I can't believe that it took me so long to realise how right this is. How right we are."  
  
He kissed her softly on top of her glossy locks,  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way..." 


	3. Back to basics

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I wish I did own Jensen Ackles (Alec) though...drool...  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Crash, Seattle; July 19th 2022  
  
"Alec! Long time no see man!",  
  
Sketchy raised his hand in greeting as a familiar face entered the bar.  
  
"Err...hey dude. What's uh...what's been happening?"  
  
"With me? Would you believe that I got a girlfriend now! And thank god, it is about time! She just started at Jampony."  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"Alec man, I thought you'd be way happier about this for me, you know what my love life's like, especially when you're around."  
  
"I am happy for you. So, what's she like."  
  
"Amazing. I'm a changed man; no longer even check out other girls. She's just the cutest thing and so I dunno, virtuous. (chuckle) Her dad doesn't like me too much, he's a teacher at Sunday School."  
  
Sketchy watched as his friend grinned and he winced as he was clapped roughly on the back,  
  
"I heard that you and Max had eloped or something. I knew underneath all that fighting, you guys were hot for one another."  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Say man, you want to get out of here, go somewhere to catch up on old times? I heard there's this rave out in the forest. You in?"  
  
"Music to my ears! Melinda has work tonight at her other job, so I could definitely kill a few hours."  
  
"Great. Let's get out of here, I'll drive."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chicago; August 25th 2022  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see Sketchy and Cindy!"  
  
"Me either. I was gonna call her to give them a heads up we're on our way, but I figured she'll chew my ear out for not talking to her in like a month or more. If she sees me in person, I doubt she will. I hope. Now, everything is organised, so let's get going."  
  
Alec turned to her radiatingly happy girlfriend, kissing her sweetly on the cheek,  
  
"Oh fun Maxie, getting to sit on the back of your bike for how many hours..."  
  
"Don't complain or I might drive slower. If you're a good boy, I might make it worth your while."  
  
His eyebrows rose and he immediately placed his hands firmly on her hips, ushering her out of the house that they would no longer call home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
"So, you got any deep thought you want to share? And uh, profound realisations about life?"  
  
Alec hunched overs his knees further, his green eyes surveying the vast view offered by the Space Needle. It seemed like the city seemed to stop when he was there. Max mirrored his position, her mouth set into a firm pout,  
  
"Yeah, love sucks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec turned to peer at Max, whose back was facing him, as she rummaged through a box, unpacking the last of their belongings that the delivery van had dropped off,  
  
"So Maxie...love sucks?"  
  
She whirled around, looking at him suspiciously,  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's what you told me once. On top of the Space Needle. You told me, love sucks."  
  
"Joshua's words. And I didn't mean that about us. I meant...hey! Baby! You just remembered that?  
  
"Baby, I like that. It's nice and sweet. Very different to usual."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner, hailing from parts unknown, let's hear it for the  
  
Curvaceous Killer! All right, here are the rules. Well, there ain't no rules. Hitting below the belt's allowed...eye gouging's allowed."  
  
While the boxing ring announcer talked, Alec warned Max as the two circled one another,  
  
"Max, you don't want to fight me."  
  
"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this chance for months."  
  
"Yeah, well, see, you're just a girl, and so--"  
  
Max punched him and Normal yelled loudly,  
  
"Hey! She jumped the bell! What are you doing? She jumped the bell!"  
  
The announcer quickly left the ring and started shouting at the ring girl,  
  
"Ring the bell! Will you ring the bell?"  
  
She rang it and Alec attempted to make Max feel bad,  
  
"Should've known you'd cheat."  
  
Max kicked Alec in the leg,  
  
"That's for the virus."  
  
"That was not my fault!"  
  
She punched him,  
  
"That's for trying to kill Joshua."  
  
"I was just trying to protect my own... "  
  
She punched him twice,  
  
"And that's for getting paint all over my research papers."  
  
"Okay, yeah, that was my bad."  
  
Max punched Alec again,  
  
"That's for making Joshua deliver your packages."  
  
"Max, cut it out!"  
  
She kicked and punched him,  
  
"That's for losing my baseball. And this...(Kicks Alec in the stomach)...is for whatever stupid thing you do next."  
  
The crowd couldn't believe their eyes, particularly Normal, who shouted out his support,  
  
"Kick her ass!"  
  
Alec is convinced,  
  
"Okay. That's it."  
  
Max went to kick Alec again, but he grabbed her leg, punched her, and shoved her to the ground. Before she could get up, he kicked her. She landed near the edge of the ring. She stood and Alec smiled,  
  
"My turn now, bitch."  
  
"What'd you just call me?"  
  
"(chuckle) You heard me. B-I-T-C..."  
  
"Oh, look at that. Ring girl just lost her top."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
His sarcastic answer showed he didn't believe her, but despite that, Alec couldn't help glancing at the ring girl. She smiled at him, top and all. Max took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alec?"  
  
He shifted his gaze to her and smiled, unconsciously rubbing at his groin at the vivid memory that just returned,  
  
"Sorry what? Oh yeah, I did just remember. One of the last pieces of the puzzle. My memory is almost back to basics."  
  
"I'm so proud of you sweetie!"  
  
"Don't be proud, just be happy."  
  
Max circled him, her hands grazing his muscular torso and Alec forgot the recollection of her kicking his ass,  
  
"So you remember everything?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
She stood in front of him, her fingers teasingly unbuttoning his shirt,  
  
"So...how do you feel about us?"  
  
Alec swallowed as his top was slid off his shoulders onto the floor. Max leaned on her tiptoes and pressed herself against his lips. His arms captured her and the two found themselves in a kissing battle of desire, desperately clawing at one another, as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Tell me anything

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I wish I did own Jensen Ackles (Alec) though...drool...  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's apartment; 25th August 2022  
  
Hands. His hands were everywhere and Max revelled in his touch, her sensitive skin memorising the trail they created.  
  
"Alec!",  
  
She gasped, her legs pressed between his, her arms thrown around his neck in a lazy embrace.  
  
"Mmm.Max!",  
  
He murmured into her mouth, his tongue tickling her,  
  
"I want you so much, the wait has killed me..."  
  
Alec moaned as she deepened the kiss, his body responding to her in a telltale manner pressed against her leg. Max pulled back slightly, eying him cautiously. They had been together six months now and tonight was a huge step, their first time together. She wanted to hear him tell her he loved her, but he hadn't. For the first time, he hadn't attempted to tell her.  
  
"What's wrong, are you not ready?"  
  
Never before had she imagined Alec as such a sweet and caring guy, as being so sensitive, not until she accepted him as her fate.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I just...I want you to tell me..."  
  
Max hesitated, losing her courage as she briefly kissed him again, pulling him closer. She feasted her mouth onto his neck and sucked at it, before whispering to him,  
  
"Tell me you want me."  
  
Alec leaned into her teasing act, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. Her hand snaked in between them and she undid the buttons to his pants.  
  
"I want you Max."  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, concentrating as he pushed down her pants, discarding the material. She complied, kicking off the pool at her feet. Shoes, then socks came next, the passion only further intensifying. Max's hand slowly stroked him and Alec squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief that their moment had finally come. Her voice came out in a seductive, breathy sigh into his ear,  
  
"Tell me you need me."  
  
Alec pulled her against him tighter, pulling off her thin singlet. He took a breast in his mouth, sucking it and kneading it. Max's hips bucked up slightly in response.  
  
"Max, I need you...if you haven't figured that out by now, what can I do..."  
  
She claimed his mouth with hers and Alec found himself caught in a passionate kiss with his eyes wide open, completely taken in by the mind- boggling vision before him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A lot could happen in one minute. That was all Max could think. One minute they had been on their way to their first intimate night together. The next, Max found herself with a sheet wrapped around her as she shook her trembling, near naked boyfriend,  
  
"Alec! Dammit, snap out of it, tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
His body became continually wracked with tremors and Max grabbed at her pants, fumbling as she searched the pockets for a bottle. Finally, she struck home. Unscrewing the lid, she took several Tryptophan pills and forced them into Alec's mouth, massaging his throat until she felt him swallow them. The seizures stopped immediately and Max wrinkled her forehead in confusion, it should've taken much longer. At least 10 minutes to come into effect. Her eyes settled on the silver bracelet Lydecker had clamped on his wrist. Normally the light shone red, which they had assumed meant dormant. That Lydecker didn't care where Alec was, that he was too much of a liability for Manticore, or that he had accepted that his kids were happier on the outside. Right now, it was different. It was flashing vibrantly. It was green.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max ripped her eyes away from his wrist and gently shook him.  
  
No response.  
  
She shook Alec again, this time disregarding whether she might hurt him or not,  
  
"Alec, you ass. Wake up!"  
  
He groaned, slowly propping himself up on his elbows as he gingerly blinked away the throbbing pain wracking his body. Max melted as she saw his limited movements, the obvious pain he was trying not to demonstrate as he struggled to recover from whatever had just happened. She frowned, what had just happened?  
  
"Alec? What just..."  
  
"Was about to ask you the same thing. I mean one minute we were, well (smirks) and the next thing I know I'm waking up sore as hell on the floor. You didn't like have a change of heart and kick my ass in usual style?"  
  
"Your not funny. So you're telling me you don't know what just happened?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying,"  
  
"Alec, your eyes rolled into your head. I asked you if you were okay and you hit me, stood up, then fell onto the floor shaking."  
  
He averted his eyes away from hers, as he stared ashamedly past her, speaking in a resigned low tone,  
  
"I hit you?"  
  
"Yeah. But that doesn't matter."  
  
"How can you say that Max? I hit you!"  
  
"I think I know that, my bruising face knows that. But it wasn't you; it was like you weren't there. It was like...494."  
  
Alec snapped his head away angrily as she touched his face. He stood, ignoring the protests emitting from his body,  
  
"Don't get too close Max, not until we know what's going on."  
  
She sighed, approaching him slowly as quiet as she could,  
  
"Don't even try to push me away. You've done enough of that in the past for a lifetime or two."  
  
"Just leave me alone Max."  
  
He leaned down to pick up his pants and limped out, his shoulders jerking every few steps. She stared after him, tears filling her eyes. Shaking them away, she pouted and angrily stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle, Crash; 29th August 2022  
  
  
  
  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"I don't know Cindy, it's just so like him to wander off and disappear without telling me."  
  
"Max, suga, listen up before I lay tha smack down on your ass. Last time we had this discussion I think you'll remember that Alec had been kidnapped."  
  
Her eyes widened dramatically as she stared at her confident friend,  
  
"You think he's been kidnapped again?"  
  
Cindy cringed as Max's voice rose to an unbearable cringe and she comfortingly extended a hand to cover hers,  
  
"As much as that would not surprise me, no I do not think your boy is AWOL coz he got his pig-headed ass in some nasty situation again. What I do think is that you need to chill and accept that he is troubled bout something. From what you tell me, his memory only just returned to the barest just over a week ago. That's a lot for one to deal with. Maybe the whole seizure dealio brought up some nasty closet surprises."  
  
"I don't know how you do it. But somehow, you're always right."  
  
"Damn straight. That'll teach you to run your ass off and not call your home girl."  
  
"Never happen again. Shouldn't have in the first place."  
  
"Like I said, damn straight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Jampony Express; 1st September 2022  
  
"Move people, bip, bip, bip!"  
  
Max rolled her eyes at Cindy as numerous slacker workers strolled through the busy building.  
  
"Hey missy miss, move your ass. Package, hot run - sector 4. Move it!"  
  
She moved past a red-faced Normal and snatched the package, placing it under her arm to pull on her gloves,  
  
"Chill out, buzz kill."  
  
"I want none of your lip Maxie. You should be grateful I gave you this job back after the stunt you pulled, running off with my golden boy for a half year. I'd fire you if you weren't one of the better workers I had."  
  
He raised his voice further,  
  
"That's right, I'm talking about you boneheads! BIP! And you can tell your man that I want him to take care of himself, rest up plenty until his throat heals. Tell him that there is no rush for him to come back to work, when he feels up to it."  
  
"So you chew me out for delivering twice the amount anyone else does, but coz I rock up five minutes late, I get threatened and Alec, who hasn't come in 6 and a half months, he gets special treatment."  
  
"Don't be bad mouthing or I might have a word to him about how his miss is talking trash. And you being late five minutes today is the earliest you've ever been in! Now scoot...IDIOT."  
  
Max opened her mouth to slip another sarcastic comment, but let it slide, rolling her eyes as she rode her bike out. She stopped outside, her chest snatching together like the most painful heartburn. She gasped, grabbing at her shirt, clawing it, while she bowled over in tenderness,  
  
"Oh shit! Ow! What the fuck? Shit, what's wrong with me?"  
  
She fell onto her knees and blinked away burning tears gathering in her eyes,  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
She collapsed, her eyes twitching and tears streaming down her face,  
  
"Alec."  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Conscription

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I wish I did own Jensen Ackles (Alec) though...drool...  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Seattle; Pacific Forest; 1st September  
  
Alec stared in horror as Ben held up a remote control the same colour as his bracelet. His clone grinned in an evil manner as he pressed the button. Alec watched his hand jerk as he felt something shoot throughout him. He could feel something taking over his body and he gasped, his hand jerking violently as he tried to fight it,  
  
"Ben, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's a mission of duty and discipline. You'll thank me for it afterwards."  
  
"You don't want to kill me, it'd be like suicide! We're like brothers."  
  
"Yeah in a twisted Manticore. Suicide, that's cute, playing on the whole fact we're the same guy. Look, just don't fight it, it'll be easier if you don't. You can't stop this from happening!"  
  
He broke off laughing and Alec writhed as he fought the feeling shooting throughout him,  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough 494. You've been called in..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Original Cindy's Apartment; 2nd September  
  
"Okay, I am officially worried now."  
  
"Max, calm down. He will call you soon. You will hear from him."  
  
"OC, he's my boyfriend, I need him with me."  
  
"I know suga, and I promise you, everything will be okay. It can't go astray, it only just was getting interesting."  
  
Max sighed and re-lay her head down in her friend's lap, trying all her best to stay composed and in control,  
  
"Thanks girl. So...any news on the Sketchy front?"  
  
"No and am I kicking that fool's ass when I see him next. Him and his girl disappeared; think they decided on following yours and Alec's supposed cover of eloping. Damn fools, I know her dad's freaking. I will slap that boy when I see him."  
  
"It's strange that he didn't leave a note or anything...you don't think something happened do you?"  
  
"To Sketchy? Boy's like Alec, got more lives than a cat."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Think about it Max, how many time's has that fool got his ass in a bind we or rather you had to go bail him from. The idiot thinks he is in love; let him live it up for now. He'll be back soon as he finds out Alec's back in town."  
  
"If Alec ever comes back."  
  
"I thought we settled that. So, you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?"  
  
"I don't know. I just couldn't breathe; it was like a heart attack. I felt like I was dying, but it was more like I."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Like I could feel Alec dying, like he was in pain."  
  
"Girl, you got some whacked out shit to deal with..."  
  
"I just need him back. I keep thinking of all the times I have been a bitch to him, always ready to jump and tear out his throat, always ready to blame him."  
  
"It ain't your fault boo, he knows how you feel."  
  
"I just want to be able to tell him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec entered the conference room in the jailhouse, his eyes the only thing giving away his acquaintance with Max. She narrowed her eyes over her glasses at him.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry, I was on my way to the hos..."  
  
"Shut up. I came down here to bail your sorry ass out, 'cause I figured you got grabbed up off of one of your scams going sideways. But the officer just told me you killed somebody!"  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"You got ID'd. There's a perfect DNA match."  
  
"I'm telling you..."  
  
"Don't tell me anything, all right? I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world. Screw exposure. I'm leaving you here for White to deal with."  
  
Max gathered up her briefcase and started to leave.  
  
"Max, I swear, I'm innocent."  
  
"Tell that to Ames. And, uh, give him my regards."  
  
"You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?"  
  
"Yes, Alec, I think you could."  
  
"Guy's teeth were pulled from his head, for God's sake!"  
  
Max stoped in her tracks,  
  
"Ben..."  
  
Max remembered seeing a toothless body in the morgue, a napkin full of bloody teeth, and Ben in the church. Her mind flashed back to her and Ben,  
  
"Ben, why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
She snapped back to the situation as Alec pleaded with her,  
  
"Come on, Max! You know, no matter what you think, there's no way it could've been me. That guy was killed over a year ago. I was at Manticore."  
  
The police officer walked back into the room,  
  
"Time's up."  
  
Max knocked the cop out and took his keys. She uncuffed Alec and they snuck down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Max, I'm not complaining, but what made you think I didn't do it?"  
  
"Sshhh..."  
  
"I mean, I'm just curious, you know? Was it the sincerity in my eyes? Some people say I have sincere eyes."  
  
"Quiet. (Pointed at a door) Here."  
  
They went into a room and Max looked out the window. In the alley below, some officers were talking near their cars, and a short distance away sat her motorcycle.  
  
"It was the teeth thing, wasn't it? I mean, come on, I can hardly stand going to the dentist."  
  
"Shut up, okay?"  
  
"Why are you taking this so personally?"  
  
Max and Alec climbed out the window onto a narrow ledge. They began to shuffle over to a drainpipe, checking to make sure the cops weren't aware of their presence.  
  
"Because it was Ben."  
  
"Ben? My Manticore twin, Ben?"  
  
"He killed Timothy Ryan and ten other people. Same MO"  
  
"Whoa. They told me back at Manticore that he'd gone nuts, but...(whistles)... serial killer?"  
  
"One more word and I shove you off this ledge."  
  
They reached the drainpipe. Max climbed down it a little.  
  
"Max, tell me you got a plan."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"What are you doing? No, no, no, no!"  
  
Max pressed her foot against the wall so the drainpipe pulled away from the building and fell over, with Max and Alec on it. The policemen looked up,  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Below Max and Alec, the drainpipe came to rest on top of an electric fence. Sparks flew. Literally. The cops ducked and Max saw a car directly below.  
  
"This is your plan?"  
  
"Jump!"  
  
They let go of the drainpipe and dropped onto the roof of the car just as shots were fired.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Pacific Forest; 2nd September  
  
"Do you understand your mission 494?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brief me."  
  
"Target is male, approximately 30 or so years old. Currently an employee of the Government, but has been discovered with a hidden agenda. My mission is to capture, question and then kill."  
  
"Excellent 494, do this and I'll set you free. Back to Max."  
  
"Max, sir?"  
  
"You'll thank me later, I'll restore your memory too. Keep in mind that this mission may allow collateral damage to occur, it may be necessary to achieve the objective."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You know, that just doesn't sound right. Call me 493. No wait, call me Ben."  
  
"Yes si...Ben."  
  
"So what are you waiting for soldier?"  
  
"Consider it done. Ames White is as good as dead."  
  
* * * * * 


	6. I've got you now

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max approached Alec carefully, relishing in that look which arose whenever he made eye contact,  
  
"Got word from this fence I know. There's a collector willing to pay top dollar for Star Wars: Episode VII. After the Pulse, they shut down production. Apparently this is the only footage that exists"  
  
"Is that the one where Captain Kirk dies?"  
  
Alec started ribbing on her and Max found an annoying need to explain herself to him,  
  
"Hey, people have the right to see this stuff. It shouldn't be locked up in a vault.  
  
"Oh, of course, yeah. That Murdoch's one evil fiend."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; 3rd September 2022  
  
Sleep.  
  
It was never something Max needed much of, though since Alec had disappeared, it was the thing that occupied most of her time. Gone were the times of 3 hours every couple of days, here was 12 to 15 hours. She didn't need it; she was just bored. But now she craved it, it occupied her mind, fused its way into her brain. She groaned as Alec's mobile rang next to her. Staring at the screen, she squinted at the flashing message,  
  
'Private number'  
  
"It's Max."  
  
"Hey Maxie."  
  
"Oh god, Alec?"  
  
"Sure is. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay, I'll be home in a few days."  
  
"You fucker. You asshole! You, you..."  
  
"I deserve all of the above. I'm sorry I just disappeared on your ass. But I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She softened, happy just to hear his voice,  
  
"Not that I forgive you, but I'm glad you're okay. Where are you?"  
  
"Just out of town. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Alec, don't..."  
  
A series of beeps rang into her over-sensitive ears and she sighed,  
  
"Hang up..."  
  
Ben hung up the phone on the other end, shaking from nerves, but smiling at his success at the same time,  
  
"That should keep her off our back for the time being."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec and Max quietly surveyed the scene through a small slit in a cupboard. As usual, he couldn't keep his mouth closed,  
  
"Hey, wanna know what I'm doing with my share of the money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Rude, but fine. What are you gonna do with yours?"  
  
"Donate it to charity."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm thinking, what? New motorcycle? New apartment? New boyfriend?"  
  
Max glanced at him and Alec clicked it together,  
  
"New DNA markers for current boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Argh! I can't believe this. I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex! That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp."  
  
"It's not even like that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell me...tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he...how he rocks your world. Something."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maxie. Hey. You and Logan have done it, right? I mean, before the whole virus thing, you knew each other for like, what, a year? Max?"  
  
Max still said nothing.  
  
"Oh, could you two be more lame?"  
  
"Not that this is any of your business, but...with me and Logan, it was just never the right time."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. I can see how the right time might elude you...for a year."  
  
"Guards are gone. Let's get the film and get the hell out of here."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Secret Government Holding Facility; 3rd September  
  
Smooth.  
  
That was what he liked to think of himself as.  
  
In control.  
  
That was what he would like to be, if it weren't for the damn transgenic situation, which had his position under scrutiny as one of the Government's top agents.  
  
Angry.  
  
That was what he was like at the moment. All he wanted was to purify the world from the scum that populated it, transgenics. The humans were no better, but they were somewhat necessary for breeding purposes.  
  
He straightened his tie, looking at his handsome face in the mirror. He knew he looked good, he always did - smooth and in control, his anger well hidden. Until he was around that pesky 452, she always seem to make him explode. Now that he was thinking about it, his temper was rising,  
  
"Damn transgenic bitch."  
  
A muffled sob came from the holding block next to his office and he smiled slowly, a grin of pure evil and delight. He picked up his phone on the first ring,  
  
"Ames White."  
  
"Fe'nes tol."  
  
"Fe'nes tol."  
  
"We need to meet, to discuss a certain situation."  
  
"If you're referring to 452, it's on the way to being solved. I have someone, who is going to be particularly helpful."  
  
"You have three days to capture, not kill her. Fe'nes tol."  
  
"Fe'nes tol."  
  
Ames hung up the phone swearing loudly, three days to capture the transgenic who had eluded him for a year and a half. But, the smile returned to his face as another sound emitted from the next room, a scream of pure terror. That was what he could lure 452 with; she always did have a weakness for the ones she cared about,  
  
"I got you now, 452..."  
  
* * * * * 


	7. Bless you

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Tell me, 494, have you been in contact with this girl? We know that you were breeding partners back at Manticore."  
  
"It was just a summer fling."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Jampony; 4th September 2022  
  
"Maxie, special delivery sector 8."  
  
She frowned at Normal and he took the opportunity to throw an awkwardly bulky package at her,  
  
"Bip!"  
  
"Get someone else to do it, I'm going home."  
  
"No I don't think so missy-miss. This is one I am sure you'll like to take, you were asked specially."  
  
She smiled, understanding what he meant and Normal took a nervous step backwards. Still grinning, she mounted her bike holding the package with ease,  
  
*Alec! He's back. I get to see Alec!*  
  
She rode out throwing a carefree wave at Original Cindy and with a quick glance at the package, rode off as fast as possible to her destination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; 'Chambers Building'; Sector 8; 4th September 2022  
  
Dust covered the warehouse-building floor in a thick paste and Max wrinkled her nose in distaste as she searched around for a glimpse of humanity,  
  
"Hello...Alec?"  
  
Her voice echoed and she took a step forward, putting down the package and allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkening area,  
  
"Hello? Really not the most patient person you got here."  
  
The dust caught in her nose and she sneezed, throwing herself forward a few steps. Max blinked in surprise, she'd never sneezed before. Looking down at the floor, she noticed several steps lightly pressed into the dust, she took another step forward,  
  
"Not funny. The joke's over! Just come out coz I'm leaving. I should kick your ass for disappearing on me in the first place."  
  
She pouted and took another step forward, sneezing again. She held her hand up to her face and looked at it in astonishment at the way it seemed so hazy and undefined, even to her super-heightened eyes. She waved it back and forth, before stilling it. Her head suddenly felt heavy and she wobbled slightly on the spot,  
  
"What the?"  
  
She blacked out before her next sneeze sent her crashing through the wooden floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well you got here before even I thought you would! I like that, punctuality is a real asset that should be credited to you."  
  
Max opened her eyes boldly, disregarding the necessity to take care, considering the stinging pain her head was feeling.  
  
"Take your time there 452, I know you transgenics have that whole pesky deal of feeling pain, so I know you must really be hurting there."  
  
"Oh bite me White."  
  
"Still as cocky as ever. You and 494 seem to have that in common."  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Alec's designation and her eyes came to rest on the evilly delighted face of her nemesis,  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
White stopped, staring at her with an amused gaze,  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Max held back a loud, anguished sob, yet kept herself composed, refusing to cry. Instead, she held her head up high and met his steely stare,  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
She winked at him and discretely began feeling at the thick restraints cuffing her hands together. She felt along the metal to the join that held her feet back too. It would be a bitch to get out of. Her fingers grazed a thick metal slab, which held it all together,  
  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you 452."  
  
"Do what Ames?"  
  
An electric current waged its war through her, buzzing along, causing her to shake violently.  
  
"That."  
  
It stopped and Max coughed, her body still shaking from the after effects.  
  
"See I'm not taking any chances this time, you're too important to let loose again. Too vital to the cause."  
  
"What cause? You're creepy cult deal? The familiars. Like I'm really gonna help you out."  
  
"Not only will you be a critical player in the determinant of the future of my people, but you will also be the virus which brings about the destruction of mankind."  
  
"Like I said, bite me."  
  
He laughed and she tried not to show her fear as the cackle shot ice through her veins.  
  
"So lets get down to business. Take off your shirt."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max glared at White, her eyes demonstrating her clear hate for him,  
  
"In your dreams asshole. Thought you might be able to sneak in a peep show before getting down to the whole killing me deal. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Well it doesn't please me either, nor I assume it did the first time 494 said it."  
  
She ducked her head, that had been a low blow,  
  
"Are you saying...we have to...oh gross, we have to breed?"  
  
"Like I'd taint my bloodlines by touching something as filthy and degenerate as you."  
  
"So you were after a free boob fest."  
  
"No 452, though I'm not surprised that's all your low intelligence mind thinks of. I want you to take your shirt off, we have some things to decode."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what did my brother say about them when you showed them to him?"  
  
Max ignored him, desperate not to feel subconscious, sitting there holding her shirt in front of her to cover her naked upper body. White slapped her forcefully and her head threw to one side, before bounding back.  
  
"Listen to me when I'm talking and answer me when I ask you something."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Coz there'll be a shiny nickel at the end for you. What do you think, use your genetically altered brains to think! I have something you want, you have something I want. Let's tango."  
  
"What do you have that I could possibly want? You told me Alec's dead!"  
  
"Hmm...I did, didn't I? Well oops. I guess I have two things you want. I can tell you where he is, he isn't dead yet. And...I can give you something else."  
  
He whistled and Otto trundled in, dropping an unconscious body onto the floor, and then leaving again. The body's head rolled limply to face her, the eyes closed. Max felt her breath catch in her throat,  
  
"Sketchy!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
494 slammed his foot viciously against the heavy punching bag.  
  
Bam!  
  
His fist connected roughly and the bag sailed into the air, slamming against the roof, before rushing back down. Ben stepped forward, steadying the bag; his green eyes glinting as he stared coolly at his clone.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing 494?"  
  
"Training. I feel like my body has become really out of shape."  
  
"Well as great as that is, you need to get moving on. I want your mission to be carried out ASAP."  
  
"Of course. I'll start prepping now."  
  
He stared back at Ben with an equal gaze, watching as his face became contorted with annoyance,  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing...well, I've never been one to question authority. But, before all of my missions, I've been briefed on the purpose. I want to be clued in on what's going on."  
  
"You'd normally be punished for an outburst like that."  
  
"So punish me."  
  
"Maybe I should 494."  
  
"But you wont."  
  
Ben tore his eyes away and grimaced. 494 was becoming himself again; the effects of the bracelet's control over him were wearing off. He was becoming a cocky, cheeky guy again and that could get them both killed. They had to hurry,  
  
"White had made several attempts on your life and other transgenics."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"After discussion with the directors of Manticore, it has been decided that you should take him out. At any cost."  
  
Ben breathed a sigh of relief as a smile crept onto his twin brother's face.  
  
"Well then, I better get ready."  
  
* * * * * 


	8. Its all over

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Seattle; 'Chambers Building'; Sector 8; 5th September 2022  
  
"Not so close!"  
  
Max snapped at White icily, as his fingertips roughly scraped along her smooth back. He ignored her, continuing his examination of her bare skin. She shivered; clutching her top to her naked front, so as to somewhat maintain her dignity.  
  
"Interesting 452..."  
  
"My name is Max!"  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot. I was told you transgenics had a tendency to name things."  
  
She rolled her eyes and slid into her top, eying him warily,  
  
"You gonna tell me what the hell these things are?"  
  
A jolt of electricity seared through her briefly and White sat down effortlessly in front of her, watching as she shook,  
  
"I ask the questions. How many have you had?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The runes, I assume those aren't the first."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then enlighten me 45...Max."  
  
His face screwed up somewhat as he spoke her name, spitting it out as though it were rancid food. She sighed, knowing that if she didn't comply, she would pay the price and she already felt too weak to have to put up with that,  
  
"The first appeared about 6 months ago. The day Logan was arrested. I haven't had any since. Those on my back are new and...they're different."  
  
She looked over at the photo of them taped to the wall, which White had taken. He watched her examine the symbols, before shoving a piece of paper and a black marker at her,  
  
"I know you transgenics have excellent memories. Draw them for me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No."  
  
Max's voice came out flat and uninterested. White turned to grin at her,  
  
"Did you forget what I could do to you?"  
  
"I've held up my end of the deal."  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"Yeah well, I'll finish it. Release Sketchy first."  
  
White held his hands up in mock surrender, leaning down and prodding the unconscious male,  
  
"Wake up you moron."  
  
He buzzed Sketchy with a tazer briefly and he jerked his head up rapidly in response, wiping at the drool, which had gathered on his chin,  
  
"What's going on? I...Max?"  
  
He gazed groggily at her and she gave a small smile. White rolled his eyes and motioned at Sketchy, waving the tazer as he spoke,  
  
"Get out of here. Now. Before I change my mind."  
  
He stood slowly, unsure of what to do, as he tossed his eyes between the door and Max's shackles. She noted the confusion and saw White becoming impatient,  
  
"Sketchy - GO!"  
  
Her scream pierced through him and he studied her face another second, while she yelled again,  
  
"I'll be fine! Just go, get out of here!"  
  
He hesitated again, before giving an apologetic look and bolting out of the door. White shut it behind him and turned to Max, the evil look she always used to see reining its ugly head again,  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What make you so sure that I'll be the one to kill all the people in the world?"  
  
Max heard White sigh and she opened her eyes to stare at him,  
  
"You just don't get it 452. Those runes prophesise the events which are destined to occur."  
  
"I know. Logan...he told me that we were going to stop the destruction."  
  
"We?"  
  
Max gasped at her mistake. Logan hadn't told White about Alec's involvement. The memory of their last conversation burned in her mind,  
  
"Use the runes..."  
  
"Well?",  
  
White tapped his foot and Max returned to reality, her mind clouded with what Logan had told her and with worry for Alec,  
  
"Yeah, we. As in him and me. Logan was so sure that he was supposed to help me."  
  
"So he told you. That brother of mine is a crackpot. Should be locked up in some psychiatric ward somewhere. He believed that he could help me carry out my plans, rid the world of transgenics and have you as a girlfriend at the end of the day."  
  
Max resisted the urge to laugh at White's accurate portrayal of Logan. Shaking her head, she realised she must be crazy. She was finding hilarity in a situation that had her locked in a room with White. And it was actually civil.  
  
*I must be delirious. It's the continual electric shocks. God, I need to get out of here. I need Alec.*  
  
She pulled herself away from her thoughts and wriggled awkwardly,  
  
"So what do I need to do for you to tell me where Alec is?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Max's eyes widened as he stepped through the darkened doorway, his shadow cast on her face,  
  
"Hey sweetie...miss me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max felt her jaw drop and she slowly forced herself to register what was happening without rubbing her eyes or hitting herself on the head - that Alec was really standing before her. White was grinning maliciously and he stepped backwards without a sound, making his way out of the room.  
  
"Alec, you have to get out of here. What are you even doing here? You can't just expect to waltz in, assure me okay and walk out again. Now White has us both, we're trapped."  
  
He smirked at her, turning the doorknob to show her it wasn't locked. That smile. Max waited for the usual shiver that would split through her. He could melt the Antarctic with that smile. She frowned at the inappropriateness of her thoughts and he moved towards her, reminding her of an animal stalking its prey. She wondered if her were sizing her up. His hands moved onto her shoulders, then face, brushing stray strands from her eyes,  
  
"It's being taken care of."  
  
Max sighed, cocking her head up to kiss him. He slid backwards, her lips grazing air,  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"No Max. Its me, Ben."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She couldn't help it; she couldn't hold back. She was crying. Max hiccupped as tears streamed down her smooth cheeks. Ben patted her awkwardly on the back in an attempt to reassure her,  
  
"Max, it's okay. Alec is okay. I promise."  
  
She spluttered at him, the tears still flowing freely, despite her attempts to hold them back,  
  
"Bbbbut...where...where is he?"  
  
Ben edged closer to the door,  
  
"He's just completing some unfinished business. I cant say what. But he'll be finished soon enough. Like I said, its all being taken care of."  
  
He turned, walking out the door; leaving behind a bewildered Max,  
  
*What the hell just happened?*  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello 494."  
  
"Ames, always a pleasure."  
  
"How did your girlfriend take the news?"  
  
White gestured to the seat in front of him and he complied, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. He blew a cloud of smoke in the air as he spoke,  
  
"And what news would that be?"  
  
"I assume you clued her in on our little alliance. And the role she plays in it."  
  
"Not quite..."  
  
He paused to take another drag, chuckling as he exhaled,  
  
"I pretty much told her it would all be over soon..."  
  
* * * * * 


	9. Parallel Universe

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Max clawed desperately at her shackles, the occasional tear still rolling down her face. She sniffed, pulling at the chain and a current of electricity seared through her until she dropped it. Sighing, she sank to the floor again weeping as she realised that she couldn't escape. Alec was nowhere to be seen and Ben had just left her. White was being uncharacteristically nice - well nicer than usual.  
  
*Its like I've stumbled into a parallel universe. Great. And now I'm stuck here.*  
  
She brushed angrily at the tears again. They wouldn't stop, a repercussion of constantly containing her feelings. She bawled even harder, crying her whole life out. The door creaked open and Max lifted her head slowly, blinking at the dark shadow above her,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She watched in utter amazement as the figure released her from her binds, then handed her a handkerchief,  
  
"Get out of here. Take a left, then another and then follow the long hall to the end. Once you're outside, go through the clearing on the right. On the other side is a road."  
  
Max stood shakily, her energy mainly drained. She eyed the door cautiously, unsure if it were a trap. Everything about this day seemed off. He sighed, giving her an impatient nudge,  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go now or we'll both get caught."  
  
She snapped out of her daze to stare at him curiously, her eyes filled with their usual defiance,  
  
"Why are you helping me? You've hunted me for the last year."  
  
"Well right now, my mission is different to before. I work for Manticore. And it is in Manticore's best interests for you to be out in the world, protecting your family that you set free. White knows this, but he has his own agenda."  
  
"I don't please Manticore."  
  
"No one's asking you to. I'm offering you freedom. Now go before White returns."  
  
Max watched him suspiciously as she moved to the doorway, finally giving him a small but grateful smile,  
  
"It's Otto, right?"  
  
He gave her a curt nod, unconsciously backing away from the transgenic.  
  
"Well then thank you Otto. I wont forget this."  
  
She turned on her heels and blurred out of sight. He gulped, stepping out of the room and dialling a number on his phone,  
  
"Lydecker? We have lift off. Phase 1 successfully carried out."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max crept silently through the hallways, slightly spooked by the quiet, eerie stillness. This was a strange set-up, no guards, alarms or cameras. Nothing. She almost laughed as she thought about the reaction Alec would give to seeing this. Her knees ached slightly and she stopped, grimacing as she remembered the painful electric part of this place, the only thing resembling the professional Government facility she assumed she was in. Her ears pricked up as Ben's voice carried through and before she could consider the options, Max found herself creeping to the door the sound was coming from, sneaking a peek through the small slit in the side.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well 494, it has been a pleasure..."  
  
"Don't make it sound as though it is over White."  
  
"I don't think that there is anymore to it. For now. I have 452. You have your money."  
  
"And I'll bet hat was just a phenomenal price to pay."  
  
"We all have our prices. Remember that soldier. She was worth it to me and I'm sure you'll find your end of the deal just as fair."  
  
"You could say I found it very fair."  
  
"I have no more need for you now. But don't look so worried, I'm not going to wipe my hands of you. I'm going to need you around until your runes appear. That is, if you are the chosen one my brother speaks of. 452 didn't mention that it was you, but I do believe that you could be."  
  
"Have Max's runes appeared?"  
  
"Yes. Almost all of them. Which makes me wonder if you are all that you're said to be...why haven't yours?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback: Max sat above Ben, her chocolate eyes fiery as she listened to him, "Nothing went wrong with me, I'm doing what I was made to do, what we were taught to do."  
  
"Hunt people down to perform amateur dental surgery? I must've missed that class."  
  
"You seem to know quite a lot about what I've been up to."  
  
"Where's Destry?" "Not that I mind. You're one of the few people who could possibly understand."  
  
"See that's where you're wrong, I don't understand."  
  
"C'mon Maxie! Don't tell me you've forgotten that day."  
  
"Believe me, I've tried."  
  
"But you cant, can you? And you wanna know why? Because it was the most exhilarating day of your life. For one brief moment, you were all that you were meant to be. A predator. What is the matter, Maxie? You afraid to remember?"  
  
"I don't want to remember."  
  
"Because it scares you? I think we even scared Lydecker that day I remember watching him run off into the woods; how long it seemed for Lydecker to count down the seconds. He never had a chance. Don't tell me that you don't wake up with the sound of your heart beating in your ears."  
  
Max's face became overcome with rage, her blood boiling, "Shut up!  
  
"Or the taste of blood in your mouth."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing Max! You're hiding your instincts. Every minute of every day so no one will know who you really are. A soldier. A hunter. A killer."  
  
"Shut up!" She hit Ben viciously in the face and he wiped at his bloody mouth, unable to stop the emerging grin, "See, what did I tell ya?" * * * * *  
  
Max slumped on the floor defeated. 6 months together. Sure, they hadn't slept together, but it was still a serious relationship. 6 months. And Alec had betrayed her, it hadn't been Ben at all, he was probably off somewhere checking out the dentures in people's mouths. Alec had sold out. Max slammed her fist to the ground, stopping just millimetres away. She stood again, determined to discover what else her boyfriend had been doing behind her back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...all in good time White.",  
  
"You should be happy. Longer to prepare. Longer time for you and your people to plan how to stop it from happening."  
  
"Maybe I should kill you and 452 - that will eliminate any need to prepare."  
  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! And you don't know if what your delusional brother told you is even true."  
  
"Good point. You're a smart one 494...for your kind."  
  
"Oh White, how sweet! And here I thought I was just a pretty face to you."  
  
He chuckled as White set his gun down on his leg, reaching over to sip some water,  
  
"In your dreams 494."  
  
"Call me Ben."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max gulped outside the room loudly, her mind and heart racing. She couldn't tell physically if that was 493 or 494 in there. But emotionally, mentally, she couldn't feel a connection with the handsome transgenic and she hoped that it meant it wasn't Alec. He had been telling the truth, it was Ben. She pressed her eye harder against the door gap, watching the exchange between the two,  
  
*Ben, what are you doing?*  
  
She watched closer and then yelped mentally as the two stood, moving towards the door. Max looked around wildly, the corridors were too long for her to run and now be seen. She was too weak to fight and she didn't want to face Ben. Taking a deep breath, she did the only thing she could think of, and prayed to his blue lady for the best.  
  
The door opened and the two came out. Silently, they moved down the hallway to the outside exit. Once they were gone, Max dropped from her position clinging to the roof, landing in a crouch on the floor. She stood swiftly, looking around cautiously before following them,  
  
*What game is he playing here?*  
  
* * * * *  
  
White stepped out into the cool night air. Shooting stars soared through the night sky above and he stared in awe, it was an astronomical event, which only took place once a year. It was also the night that the conclave held its traditional ceremony in honour of their cause, of the familiars. Ben watched the content expression on the older man's face, his eyes locking with White's,  
  
"It's beautiful. But at the same time, it's painful."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
White stared deeper into Ben's eyes, the sight above them momentarily forgotten. He caught the flash of movement in the liquid reflection and he sprung around, lashing out at the action. The figure staggered backwards from the impact, before lunging at the familiar with a severe blow to the head. Ben joined the battle, the two easily overpowering White. He never stood a chance. They bound him to a nearby tree and grinned at one another.  
  
"Nice work Ben."  
  
"You too. I probably wouldn't have even needed your help. But thanks 494."  
  
"Call me Alec."  
  
Ben stopped cold. Alec could remember his own name. He could remember. His memory had returned and things weren't resolved.  
  
"You can..."  
  
"Remember? Yeah."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You think that I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to kill this bastard? Never."  
  
"I get you."  
  
"I doubt that. So next time brother, cut the brainwashing crap and just ask for my help."  
  
"Lucky for you, there wont be a next time - the bracelet Lydecker put on you was a one time deal only. Shock you, bring you to me and act as a temporary control over you. It was a one off thing, it's done. That's it."  
  
"Wow, sounds just like Manticore. So how about we just kill this fucker and be done with it."  
  
"You want to do the honours or shall I?"  
  
The identical faces both wore delighted grins and the two advanced on White, whose eyes began to bug out of their sockets in a cartoonish manner. He pleaded behind the duct tape over his mouth and Ben stepped back, bowing slightly at Alec as he waved his gun randomly through the air,  
  
"You do the honours. Make it slow."  
  
"My pleasure..."  
  
* * * * * 


	10. Knowing the answers

Spoilers: This is the first sequel story to Shattered trust and whispered confessions. It is set after Hello Goodbye and might reveal bits and pieces of the series from then on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original part one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
"Alec, no!"  
  
Max's scream stunned the two blonde transgenics momentarily, before both heads looked over to see her blurring towards them,  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
Ben groaned mentally, stepping back and allowing the two breathing space. Yet, he kept his gun discretely set on his sister.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He represents everything I hate. He had tried to kill the both of us countless times, why shouldn't I kill him?"  
  
"Because it will make you as bad as he is. That isn't you. He deserves to die, I'm all for that, but not like this. And not by you."  
  
"I'm a trained killer Max."  
  
"Not any more your not. Please."  
  
White murmured something under the tape and Alec ripped it off him, trying not to grimace at the gaping, bloody sight,  
  
"Listen to your girlfriend 494, or clone of 494 or whoever you are. You kill me now and your life is over."  
  
"My name is Alec."  
  
"Great and my name is Ames Sandeman. You know what that means?"  
  
"I'll bet you're going to tell us..."  
  
"You all refer to Sandeman as father. So do I. We're basically brothers. We're all related in a twisted way."  
  
"Gee, there's a family reunion I can't wait for."  
  
Max moved forward, silencing him by placing her hand softly on his arm. To her relief, he didn't jerk away,  
  
"Don't give in. You're not like him, you're better that this."  
  
"Why cant you just stay out of my business Max?"  
  
"Because Alec, your business is mine. The transgenics are finally out of the daily news. I know everyone still hates us, but it's a start. Like a bad rumour that finally faded away. Killing White has the potential to start all that up again. It will mean exposure. And it will eliminate the slim chance we have of discovering our roles in the protection of mankind with these runes. Just walk away."  
  
He caved in, kneeling onto the dirt, his hands running through his hair. Max offered him her hand, pulling him into an embrace, caressing his face with the fingers, nuzzling his cheek with her nose,  
  
"Let's go home Alec."  
  
"Nothing I want more."  
  
Ben stepped into their field of vision, his eyes dark and unreadable,  
  
"Well thanks for your help Alec."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Alec matched Ben's facial expression, the mask of a soldier. Max leaned into Alec's left arm wrapped around her protectively and she smiled at her brother sweetly,  
  
"Are you coming with us?"  
  
"No. I'm going home."  
  
"Seattle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
"You know where."  
  
His eyes flashed and Max took a retreating step backwards. She looked from Ben to Alec to Ames and then back to Ben,  
  
"Why would you go back there?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max kneeled above Ben in the Space Needle, watching him carefully, despite the fact that he was handcuffed. She had so much to say,  
  
"The barcodes. Why the barcodes?"  
  
"They're soldiers. Worthy opponents."  
  
"But you're not giving them just any barcode. You're giving them yours."  
  
"War is art, remember? So what if I sign my work?"  
  
"No. It's more than that. You give them your barcode, then you hunt them down and kill them. Don't you get it? You're killing yourself over and over again."  
  
He laughed at her and Max ignored him,  
  
"Do you hate yourself that much? Hate what you're doing that much?"  
  
"I do it for her."  
  
"The Blue Lady?! Come on, Ben. We made her up."  
  
"Don't say that, Max. Don't ever say that."  
  
"Normal kids had the tooth fairy. We had her."  
  
"She's real!"  
  
"Then why didn't she protect us? Why didn't she protect Jack?"  
  
"Because we failed her."  
  
"Or Eva?"  
  
"Because we weren't strong enough."  
  
"Like hell we weren't. We got out, didn't we?"  
  
"I know what my mission is. I have faith in her."  
  
"Is that why you give her your victims' teeth? To make her heart stronger to fight the Nomalies?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You're the Nomalie."  
  
"No."  
  
"The genetic mistake."  
  
"No."  
  
"The monster in the basement. Ben, you know what you're doing is wrong. Some part of you wants it to end. So end it. Tell me where Destry is. Your mission's over. You can't keep trying to recreate Manticore."  
  
"We never should've left. Everything made sense there."  
  
"No. Nothing made sense there."  
  
Max watched as her brother began to cry, his words coming out through the sobs,  
  
"I'm a good soldier. I try so hard."  
  
"Tell me where he is."  
  
Max and Ben walked through the abandoned building. Max shoved Ben along; his hands cuffed behind his back. She looked around,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
He nodded towards a reinforced door. Max shoved Ben to the ground and opened the door. Ben looked at the walls, where the words 'mission', 'duty' and 'discipline' were spray-painted. Behind the door, Max saw Father Destry lying on the floor,  
  
"Are you okay? Father, are you okay...Oof!"  
  
Ben stood, kicking her from behind, into the room. He jumped through his arms so that his hands were cuffed in front, pulled Father Destry out of the room, and dropped him to the floor. Max panicked,  
  
"Run, Father!"  
  
Ben slammed the door on her. As he locked it, she banged on the door and continued to yell,  
  
"Father, run! Run, Father!"  
  
Ben turned to look at Father Destry, who was still lying on the ground,  
  
"Yes, Father. By all means...run."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She knew the answer before he replied.  
  
"We never should have left. It's different now, better. I'm taking him with me."  
  
Ben took another step towards White and pocketed his gun, swapping it for a tazer. Max moved out of Alec's grasp and slowly slid towards the tree,  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"You're going to have to. Don't make it that we have to fight over him. You're always trying to stop my fun!"  
  
Max sighed, stepping forward again. Ben stopped her with his icy-cold hand gripping her roughly,  
  
"You have my word Maxie that he will be kept alive. Locked up securely. But alive. I promise. We need him as much as you do."  
  
Alec moved between the two, separating Ben's harsh grip on Max,  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's lying. He brainwashed me so I would kill White."  
  
"That's true. But it wasn't until Maxie here started talking that I realised that White can help us in deciphering the prophecies that are to happen. Now that Eyes Only is gone, White will be of great use."  
  
"You knew this all along?"  
  
"No. Like I said, it just dawned on me. But hey, something came out of this, out of you helping me."  
  
"What, I helped you catch White?"  
  
"No, something was evoked."  
  
"What? You brought back 494?"  
  
"No, something better."  
  
He gestured and Alec found himself staring at a series of foreign symbols on his arm,  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Max breathed loudly as she spoke, the words coming out as a panted whisper,  
  
"The runes!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
THE END.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Or should I say Authors Rant. I want to say thanks to those who reviewed the first of these stories of mine. This was the second in the series and I am starting the next one tonight. I hope that you guys like it, but I would really like some more reviews so I can tell what you guys like and what you don't. Sorry to those Logan fans, I am a diehard Alec girl and so gotta pair him off with Max of course. (And how great coz I have a double dose of Jensen in this!). The next story will start to piece in some of the events from Dawg Day Afternoon to Freak Nation, the last of which I only saw like 2 nights ago coz Australia is so slow at showing stuff (way behind you lucky Americans!). So yeah, I guess all I have to say is please review and I'll keep it all coming. Thanks for reading and feel free to send me ideas, challenges etc. Peace. Out. (hehehe () 


End file.
